


La Vida Secreta De Jughead Martin

by MittoBoy18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Brother Zack Martin, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom is a Good Friend, Cody Martin is Jughead Jones, Dead FP Jones II, Dom Jughead Jones, Established Relationship, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Gay Archie Andrews, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Cody Martin, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones is Cody Martin, London Tipton is a good friend, M/M, Protective Archie Andrews, Redemption, Riverdale Season 1 canon, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, non Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittoBoy18/pseuds/MittoBoy18
Summary: Cody Martin paso por evento tan doloroso que abandonó su hogar, a sus amigos y a su familia para iniciar una nueva vida desde 0, una vida que sabe llevar bien hasta que los recuerdos de su vida pasada amenazan con regresar.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Cody Martin, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome To My Life

¿Alguna vez te has sentido deprimido?

¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?

Pues yo si... Más de una vez, era un enorme bucle dónde caía una y otra vez en un pozo sin fondo, sin escapatoria, sin ayuda.

Pase años comiendo mis emociones, sin decirle a nadie, pase años en ese hotel sufriendo en mi interior, pero nunca llegó la solución, cuando estuve en el barco todo fue peor, simplemente me sentí atrapado en mi propia mente.

Hasta que un día simplemente explote, ya no quería seguir así, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Entonces escape, tome mis cosas y huí hacia el atardecer.

Desde ese día Cody Martin murió y tiempo después Jughead Jones nació.


	2. The Beginning

Jughead se levantó aquella mañana con el brazo derecho dormido, intento moverlo pero el peso sobre el brazo era mucho.

Abrió los ojos para toparse con la espalda desnuda de Archie, suspiró intentando sacar su brazo de debajo del cuerpo de Archie pero no podía.

"Maldito novio musculoso me vine a encontrar" Pensó el azabache.

— Vamos Arch— Susurró Jughead intentando despertar al pelirrojo pero no respondía— Archie despierta me vas a cortar la circulación—

Jughead intentó su plan B, empujar a Archie un poco hasta lograr liberar su brazo, le dió unos cuantos empujones hasta que empezó a sacar el brazo, pero le dió un último empujón muy fuerte.

Lo suficientemente fuerte que causó que Archie cayera de la cama y golpeara el piso con fuerza, Jughead se quedó quieto en la cama y con los ojos bastantes abiertos esperando la queja del pelirrojo, pero nunca llegó, en cambio solo escuchó más ronquidos.

— Nota mental, nunca dudar del sueño pesado de Archie— Susurró Jughead mientras se asomaba para ver a Archie tirado en el suelo.

Luego el azabache se bajó de la cama lentamente y tras eso empezó a caminar hasta el baño, después de hacer sus necesidades se miro al espejo.

Hizo una mueca ante sus ojeras tan marcadas, últimamente no ha dormido bien y se empiezan a notar las consecuencias.

Luego miro su cabello, levantando los mechones que caían sobre su cara, se alcanzaba a notar un poco de sus raíces amarillas, tal vez debería volver a teñirse, antes de que se note su cabello rubio.

Luego eso miró sus brazos, levantó las mangas largas de su brazo derecho, viendo las viejas marcas de cortes en su piel, en parte le alegraba que ya no sean tan visibles, nadie más ha visto aquellas marcas, más allá de Archie, ya que al llevar varios meses como novios era obvio que iba a ver esas marcas.

— Bien, aquí vamos, un día más, hoy será un buen día Jughead, lo será— Susurró Jughead para sí mismo.

Era el último día de clases antes del descanso de primavera, Jughead normalmente aprovecharía las vacaciones para escribir, pero esa vez sería algo diferente.

Verónica se había ofrecido a hacer un pequeño viaje de amigos para el spring break, aunque se salió un poco de control, el viaje que había empezado solo para 4 terminó siendo un viaje de 6 cuando Kevin y Cheryl se unieron al viaje cuando escucharon a Verónica hablar de el.

La noche anterior, él y Archie estuvieron haciendo sus maletas para irse esa misma tarde al pesado viaje en auto a...

Realmente Jughead no sabía a dónde irían, Verónica no quería decir el lugar a dónde irían, solo había mencionado que estarían en un lugar que ella visito de niña en su época de reina de belleza.

Así que Jughead suponía que irían a Nueva York o quizás a Texas, pero no estaba para nada seguro.

Aunque a su mente llegó un pequeño recuerdo del hotel Tipton hace años.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, Verónica seguramente pensó en Nueva York, si irían a Nueva York, pasarían por Central Park, irían a la quinta avenida, verían carteleras en Broadway y le darían de comer a un vagabundo, lo que la gente normal hace en Nueva York.

— Juggie—

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos tras oír a Archie golpear la puerta del baño.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho?— Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Dame un minuto Arch— Dijo el azabache empezando a prepararse.

Cuando tanto él como Archie estaban vestidos para la escuela bajaron a tener un desayuno rápido con el señor Andrews y después salieron rumbo a la escuela.

Y paso algo curioso, Archie conocía bien a Jughead, sabía muy bien cuando Jughead tenía buen humor y cuando no.

Archie vio a su novio muy pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, así que sabía que hablar con él en el transcurso a la escuela no ayudaría, así que solo puso la música en la camioneta mientras conducía camino a la escuela.

Jughead agradecía eso, realmente no quería hablar de nada en se momento.

¿Por qué pensó en eso? ¿Por qué un recuerdo de Cody vino a su mente? Llevaba un largo tiempo sin pensar en eso y hoy de manera aleatoria pensó en eso.

— Jughead— Habló Archie volviendo a sacar a Jughead de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Jughead.

— Ya llegamos a la escuela—

— Oh...— Susurró Jughead mientras miraba como ya estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela— Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo—

— ¿Estás bien? Has estado algo distraído— Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos salían de la camioneta.

— Si, solo pienso en unas cosas sin importancia—

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar para entrar a la escuela, por fortuna todos son demasiado egocéntricos y se concentran en ellos mismos antes que en una pareja de dos hombres.

Las clases fueron como siempre.

La verdad, una de las pocas cosas que Jughead conservó de su vida pasada fue obviamente su gran inteligencia, él sabía que su apariencia decía todo lo contrario, pero Jughead mantenía sus notas altas de manera consistente.

Podría parecer pandillero irresponsable, pero su yo interno le impedía reprobar

Y eso se notaba en clase de matemáticas, ya que Jughead había sido promovido un año, es decir, sus calificaciones eran tan buenas y sus conocimientos tan grandes que la escuela lo adelantó un año, así que cuando Jughead llegué a su último año no tendría que tomar matemáticas.

Hurra.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Jughead sonrió ya que tenía demasiada hambre, aunque siempre tiene hambre, salió de su clase para caminar hasta la cafetería.

Vio la mesa donde ya estaban Betty, Verónica yArchie, quién por cierto tenía una bandeja de comida para Jughead.

— ¿Ya dije que te amo?— Preguntó Jughead sentándose junto al pelirrojo.

— Hoy no mucho— Respondió Archie esperando recibir un beso pero solo vio a Jughead morder su emparedado— Vaya amor—

Betty y Verónica solo soltaron una pequeña risa mientras seguían almorzando.

— Espero que ya tengan listas sus cosas, solo les daré 40 minutos en lo que pasó por ustedes para irnos— Dijo Verónica emocionada.

— ¿Ya nos dirás a dónde iremos?— Preguntó Jughead.

— No, será sorpresa cuando lleguemos, ya les dije que es un lugar que me trae muy buenos recuerdos— La chica le sonrió al responder.

— Mientras no sea algo que nos ponga en peligro— Dijo Betty.

— Solo hay que apurarnos para dejar a Cheryl aquí— Murmuró Jughead tomando su refresco.

— Ya la invocaste— Susurró Verónica viendo a la pelirroja acercarse.

— Hola chicos— Saludó Cheryl sentándose entre Betty y Verónica— ¿Y Kevin?—

— En casa, no iba a venir a clases hoy para poder empacar— Respondió Betty.

— Típico de él— La pelirroja se encogió en hombros mientras se ponía su audífono de nuevo para escuchar música.

— Vaya interacción— Dijo Betty— ¿Que escuchas?—

— Conocí a un nuevo artista— Respondió Cheryl con una sonrisa— Es un tanto indie eso creo, el punto es que tiene una buena música—

— ¿Y como se llama?— Preguntó Betty.

— Kurt Martin— 

Al oír ese nombre salir de la boca de Cheryl hizo que Jughead se ahogara con su bebida por la impresión y empezó a toser fuertemente, asustando a todos en la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Archie tocando su espalda.

Jughead había tomado una servilleta para limpiarse la boca mientras seguía tosiendo cada vez más bajo.

— Si, si— El azabache asintió con voz grave por la tos— Solo tragué mal—

— Dios Jughead, tanto tiempo con Archie y aún no sabes tragar— Comentó la chica pelirroja.

— Dios cállate Cheryl— Le dijo Archie y Cheryl sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y si mejor nos sigues hablando de ese cantante?— Preguntó Verónica tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Bueno, lo descubrí a principios de la semana en Spotify, tiene música muy buena, es como rock— Comentó Cheryl mientras Jughead oía sin dejar de ver su comida— Y tiene una canción muy emotiva llamada Cody—

Jughead volvió a levantar la vista al oír eso.

— ¿Cody?— Preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

— Si, al principio creí que era una canción a una pareja pero luego investigue mejor la letra y al cantante y resulta que se la dedicó a su hijo perdido— Respondió Cheryl.

— ¿Hijo perdido?— Preguntó Archie.

— Si, según leí, uno de sus hijos desapareció hace unos 3 años y le dedicó una canción sobre cuánto lo ama y quiere volverlo a ver—

Esas palabras perforaron la cabeza de Jughead, especialmente lo de cuánto lo ama y quiere volverlo a ver.

"Si eso fuera cierto no te habría tratado como te trató" Una pequeña voz sonó en su interior.

Afortunadamente la campana sonó.

Momento de volver a clases y dejar de pensar en todo lo relacionado a su vida anterior.

**Continuará...**


End file.
